The Red Raid
The Red Raid was the beginning of The Third War of the North, ending The Red Rebellion. It was proposed at the Great Ting, but declined. It was however secretly descided between Einar Eiriksønn Langskjegg and Ragnar Olafsønn Rimøks. The Great Ting After Einar Eiriksønn Langskjegg had won The Red Rebellion, he declared himself the Jarl of Åsmark. He then called for the Great Ting, something that hadn't been done in hundreds of years. There the four Jarls of Norden met: *Einar Eiriksønn Langskjegg, the new Jarl of Åsmark *Gjurdmund Ingvarsønn of Runskog *Oddvar Torsønn Sølvfell of Fjordheim *Ragnar Olafsønn Rimøks of Nordaland Einar proposed a unified nordic attack on The Skilamrilusian Empire, to prevent all of Norden being conquered and added as provinces to the Empire. They would be much stronger fighting together, he argued. His proposal was voted down, and the Great Ting dissolved for the time. The others had always been free, and were afraid of getting in a conflict with The Skilamrilusian Empire. The only Jarl who was positive to the proposal was Ragnar Olafsønn Rimøks. The probable reasons of why the Jarls agreed or disagreed: *Ragnar Olafsønn Rimøks agreed because his lands were located further away from the frontier, and thus not in the one in the worst position in the threat of a war with The Skilamrilusian Empire. Due to his jarldom being the poorest of the four, he was probably also interested in getting spoils from the war. *Gjurdmund Ingvarsønn disagreed because Runskog have always been an isolationistic Jarldom, distancing itself from the conflicts of the others. The risk of getting in a serious war with The Skilamrilusian Empire was way bigger than any spoils could balance out. His people had never really been known for their raiding skills, or offensive war in general. *Oddvar Torsønn Sølvfell disagreed because of the fear of a major war with The Skilamrilusian Empire as well. In addition there have always been a tension between Åsmark and Fjordheim. Examples of this is when Fjordheim allied itself with The Skilamrilusian Empire and conquered the north-western part of Åsmark (the areas between Steinfjord and Langfjord, todays southern Fjordheim) during the Second War of the North. The hair to Åsmark- Sigmund Sørherjer- then started pirating along the coast of Fjordheim, and after his legendary raid of The Skilamrilusian Empire, he proclaimed himself the jarl of the island Sigmundstad, which up to this still day is ruled by pirates. Preperations Even though the proposal was declined, Einar Eiriksønn Langskjegg and Ragnar Olafsønn Rimøks made a secret deal to go through with an attack anyways. The following ships were sendt on the expedition: Einar Eiriksønn Langskjegg's flagship with himself onboard, and five other longships from Åsmark. One longship from Nordaland, with the hair to the Jarldom- Olaf Ragnarsønn Rimøks- in charge. Other crewmembers included: *Trygve Arnleifsønn, a good friend of Olaf *Arne Bredskjold, Ragnar's most rusted man, but who Olaf don't get along with *Ærgeir Fagre, who's name is ironical as he is very ugly. The Raid Ther fleet sailed down Naumelv until it reached Tilind's Mirror. From there it raided the eastern coast of the penninsula Favetil, until they reached Erigas. From there they raided the southern coast of the lake until they reached New Kasilo at the island Dynisil. After a talk with the Kyrrigas of the faction, they descided that since they were both enemies of The Skilamrilusian Empire the fleet would not raid the island. Instead they were offered shelter and food as a thanks for raiding of The Skilamrilusian Empire. After this the fleet headed for Donemel, and raided this town as well. Here they met the merchant Arolf Steingeirsønn who were doing business in Tilind's Mirror. He was almost killed, but was saved by Olaf Ragnarsønn due to being friends with Oddvar Torsønn Sølvfell. A killing of Arolf could have led to serious diplomatic complications between Åsmark and Nordaland, and Fjordheim. Instead he was brought aboard and was used to infiltrate Bremotte during The Assult of Bremotte. Here Trygve Arnleifsønn was taken prisoner and sendt as a prisoner of war to Urbamia. The engeneer Eulug Trerumseki was kidnapped by Einar Eiriksønn Langskjegg, and later used to help with constructing catapults for the forces of Norden- which were used during The Battle of Gransjø. After this, the fleet returned to Naumfagård with a significant of war-spils and prisoners onboard. Only one ship was lost, due to confusion during The Assult of Bremotte. Aftermath Even though Fjordheim and Runskog had not participated in the Red Raid, the emperor of The Skilamrilusian Empire- Iremlius VI- declared war on all of Norden: The Third War of the North. Category:History